


The recesses of love

by Gastada



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gastada/pseuds/Gastada
Summary: This is the story of Jong Dae, a centuries-old vampire turned idol who falls in love with his latest conquest, fellow idol Lay. What starts off as a one night stand blooms into a one-sided relationship with only Jong Dae remembering the nights they've shared together.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, all. A few things first. My apologies for the chapter being so short. That may be the case for this story as it goes on. I will add characters and tags as I go along when necessary. Please note, that aside from this mature content there probably won't be anymore. I can't say when this will be done, unfortunately. I hope this is something that you all can enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you to Mod M of the XingDae Cafe fest for getting the genius idea of Idol/Vampire Jong Dae and Idol Yi Xing together. 
> 
> The full prompt is as follows:
> 
> Regret is what Jongdae felt since that day. As an idol, who's also a vampire, he had to erase his one-night stands' minds in order to protect himself because humans hate his race. However, when he met idol LAY and spent a night together with him, he enjoyed himself too much that he didn't want to do that, he didn't want LAY to lose all memories of him, of their night together. He wanted to be with him for real, and now that they've met again, he still feels the same way. But LAY is not even aware.

Tonight is very much like every other night since he had first fucked Yi Xing.

They’re in Yi Xing’s room again. Always his so that Jong Dae can leave early and without a trace. They’re stumbling through the room. Yi Xing is seemingly desperate to undress Jong Dae. Meanwhile, the latter is just as aroused but much more composed. Jong Dae pushes Yi Xing up against a wall, a soft moan escaping from the latter as Jong Dae grinds their hips together.

Their hands run over each other's bodies, pulling off their shirts and tugging at belt buckles to loosen them. The discarded clothing is strewn on the floor, acting like bed crumbs leading to the bedroom—just the way Jong Dae plans it. Jong Dae can't count how many socks he’s lost since this started; it’s been so many that’s he’s stopped wearing them in case Yi Xing finds them and wonders to who they belong to and why they’re there.

He’s been with Yi Xing so many times it’s a cakewalk getting him to the bed and the brink of ecstasy. Their lips are never leaving the others or their bodies for long. Yi Xing pulls back, looks at Jong Dae in awe of him. “So beautiful. So beautiful,” he breaths out before kissing him again, hard and needy.

If Jong Dae could get a word in, he’d say that Yi Xing is the most beautiful of the two. He’s gorgeous when he’s writhing under him. He even makes the most beautiful sounds as Jong Dae eats him out. Indeed he’s beautiful in any position Jong Dae feels like taking him in that night. Slow and steady or hard and fast. He’s most beautiful, though, when he comes moaning loudly and shamelessly calling out Jong Dae’s name. Sometimes he says it like a prayer, full of adoration. Other times it comes out breathy and loud, full of desperation.

Tonight finds Yi Xing under Jong Dae chanting his name in supplication. “ _Jong Dae. Jong Dae. Jong Dae!_ ” Pleasure quickly overwhelming him.

It’s at that moment when he strikes. He bites into Yi Xing’s neck, taking him to a level of pleasure that no human could ever feel under normal circumstances. The toxins that make Yi Xing euphoric and pliant course through his body quickly leaving him sated and pliant. Perfect for feeding.

Jong Dae comes the moment Yi Xing’s blood hits his tongue, thrusting his way through his orgasm. His feverishness almost always results in making Yi Xing come for the last time tonight.

The two of them lay together breathing hard, their limbs heavy, and brains foggy. The toxins are still running through Yi Xing, leaving him as blissfully happy as he is unaware of the bit he received. He wraps his arms around Jong Dae, pulling him close, loving the feeling of his weight on top of him. Jong Dae allows himself to stay like that savoring the mood for a moment, which isn’t long. It never is. He's made sure to tire Yi Xing out so that he’ll be exhausted from both the sex and blood loss.

Jong Dae sits up and rests on his knees, looking over Yi Xing. He looks utterly at peace, considering he’s been practicing for a new tour. Tonight was a good, no, great night—one of the best they’ve had so far. Jong Dae looks down at Yi Xing, watching him fight off the sleep that is beginning to overwhelm him. Yi Xing grabs at Jong Dae’s waist, trying to bring him back down. He’s so weak though that Jong Dae can easily maneuver his hands over his head. He still tries, though.

“Stay, please.”

Jong Dae gives him a peck on the lips before he rests his forehead on his eyes open wide. “Yi Xing, look at me. You came home, took off your clothes sloppily, and went to bed. You won’t remember this as ever happening. In fact, you’ll wake up thinking it was nothing more than a wet dream. If you have a hard-on in the morning, do yourself a favor and take care of it. Then when you see me later, you’ll be slightly embarrassed by it but end up laughing it off and go back to your flirtatious self. Oh, and you won’t bring it up to anyone. Ever. Okay?”

“But I don’t want to—”

“Sh. Sh. Sh. Sleep,” Jong Dae coos softly, lulling him to sleep.

Yi Xing’s eyes close, and just like clockwork, little snores are coming out of him. Once Jong Dae is sure that he’s asleep, he cleans up Yi Xing, seals the wound, gets dressed, and leaves without a trace. He’s careful not to be seen by any of the cameras in Yi Xing’s building, making a stop at the security guard post to entrance him into deleting the footage from the cameras that they passed that night.

There aren’t many people out on the streets at that hour. ‘What a shame,’ he thinks. Jong Dae feels as if he could take on the world at that moment. His body is buzzing with new blood, and all he wants to do is go back to Yi Xing’s place, wake him up and fuck him until the sun comes up and collapse next to him.

But he can’t do that. He can’t afford any human attachments in his life. As a vampire idol, his “life” will be short. He’s already going on the 9th year of his singing career. At most, he has another ten years before people will begin to notice that he doesn’t look a day past his debut. After all, there’s only so much make-up, clothes, and a hairstyle can do to age a person. Once the day comes when he’ll have to “die,” he won’t be able to keep any of the current relationships. Hell, he won’t even be able to stay in South Korea for at least another 50 years.

As for Yi Xing, he’s only a temporary distraction. A delightful and beautiful distraction. One that he wouldn’t mind keeping around. Jong Dae smacks himself a few times to get the thought out of his head to no avail. His heart beats in earnest for Yi Xing. It has been for the last several weeks. And, if Jong Dae were being honest with himself or, at the very least, listened to the small voice in his head, he’d say it’s been a lot longer than that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jong Dae receives unexpected news from an unexpected guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's been almost a year since I've updated this story. I can't even blame Covid-19. I wasn't out of work and for that I'm grateful, but I didn't put in the work that I should have. I wish I had done better by Mod M and all of you. I hope to do better from here on out. 
> 
> I hope this update is worth your time. Thank you.

He woke up the next morning to his kitchen cabinets and drawers opening and slamming shut. He wasn’t expecting company that morning, or any morning in fact, and only one person would dare go through his things like that.

“Min Seok! Cut the crap!”

The slamming ends only to be replaced by angry stomps that stop outside his bedroom. The door to his bedroom is flung open to reveal an annoyed man with short brown hair and big round cheeks, “I would if there were any food in this damn place! What is the point of immortality if one does not enjoy the pleasures of food? You don’t even have bread!”

Jong Dae rolls his eyes at his friend's eccentricities. “I do not need food. We do not need food. At least not the kind humans eat. There’s a safe in the closet with blood bags in it; help yourself. The code is my creation day.”

Min Seok goes over to the closet and shoves the clothes roughly and loudly to the side to annoy his friend. He punches in the date and grabs a bag from the safe. He stomps back to the kitchen and once more pulls and slams drawers.

“Ugh. Must you be so annoying, so early in the morning,” Jong Dae groans out, pulling the covers over his head.

“I wouldn’t have to be if you would act as the proper host and help me find a straw,” Min Seok retorts from the kitchen. He finally finds one and jabs the straw into the bag, taking a big gulp. “But no. You’re still in bed. No doubt tired from the long night you had playing with your food.”

Min Seok stands at the edge of Jong Dae’s bed. He chews on the straw as he sizes up Jong Dae, wondering if his friend would be able to handle the news.

“It’s the talk of the town, you know. Your little escapades with the Changsha Prince,” Min Seok giggles. “It’s even piqued the old man’s interest,” he says teasingly.

Under the covers, Jong Dae’s jaw clenches at the thought of their creator learning of his relationship with Yixing. He lifts himself into a sitting position staring at Min Seok in contempt. “Why the hell would he care about what I do with him?”

“You know he doesn’t care about _that_. He is as interested in him as he was with Lu Han. He’s been interested in him for a while, so the rumors go. Well, before you took a bite. And you know what that means. He wants to add him to his little musical harem. Just like he did with you and me all those years ago.”

He scoffs at the thought. Their creator had always been a lover of music. One of his guiltiest pleasures had always been finding singers and keeping them for himself. Collector's items. Human capital. Then and now, he used them as entertainers to line his pockets. In ancient times, people would refer to them as a troupe sent from Heaven, not realizing that they were damned.

The biggest worry Jong Dae had been that he was taking too much blood from Yixing. But, if the old man does, in fact, decide to bring Yixing into their fold, he risks the memories he suppressed coming to the surface. While Yixing had been a willing participant in the sex, he never said yes to Jong Dae taking blood from him. Nor the suppression of their time together. Any person in their right mind would beat his ass no matter how blissed out they were at the time.

He sends a pointed look to Min Seok. “What else do you know?”

“Nothing,” Min Seok says, with a sigh, “Those are nothing more than whispers said in the shadows; however, you know he never rushes these things. He’ll take his sweet time before he makes up his mind. So you have _some_ time. Have you given it a thought?”

“Turning Yixing? I’ve never let myself imagine such a thing. I don’t think Yixing would like to do that. Besides, unlike you and I, he has family and friends who will miss him, and if he goes missing, they will search for him. I doubt he’d put them through that.”

“So this is…”

“Nothing but a dalliance,” Jong Dae says, “Now if there’s nothing else that you have to say, I’m going to sleep.”

“There is, actually,” Min Seok walks over and sits next to Jong Dae on the bed. “Lu Han and I have bonded our life forces together.”

Jong Dae gasps. Bonding is not something to be done lightly. It becomes a death sentence for one of them should their partner die.

“Why,” he asks, panic slipping into his voice.

Min Seok reaches out to pat his friend's hand, but Jong Dae recoils from him. Min Seok grimaces and meets his eyes instead. “Lu Han only became a vampire so he could be with me. You know that. If you thought his fear of flying was bad, his fear of me dying and leaving him alone is even worse. So I did the only thing that could make him calm down. Besides, he hates whenever he doesn’t know where I am. This way, he’ll know that I’m okay. Or when I’m not.”

Jong Dae has so much to say to him. But it all gets stuck behind the lump in his throat. He’s never been one to dwell on the fact that while they were immortal, they were not indestructible. Death is never truly gone. It just has to play the long game. So, instead of telling his friend that he’ll miss him just as much, he decides to lay down and pulls the cover over his head. Min Seok tries to pull the covers back only to have Jong Dae roughly pull them away.

“Leave,” he says, voice cracking.

Min Seok nods in acquiescence. “I’ll be in the living room for when you want to talk.”

It’ll be several hours, but Jong Dae eventually comes out of his room and takes the seat across from Min Seok. Min Seok is kind enough not to point out Jong Dae’s red-rimmed eyes and his red nose.


End file.
